my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Class of A's the Movie
Class of A's the Movie Sypnosis Mary Ann (Hannah Kahoko) a cheerful girl and kind young woman dreams to be a professional doctor, it is later known that the reason she wanted to be a doctor is because of what happen to her younger sister Jade (Alexandra Iverson) who died during Christmas because of congenital disease and not because both of her parents are a doctor. Many years had passed and Mary Ann is now a professional doctor just like her parents and currently working in their own hospital the Lucero Hospital, where she met a young man name James Riego (Len Venefsukja) who suffers from amnesia, where she is assign to take care of by her parents since both of their parents is childhood friends, she will then takes care of James until James recovers her memories. After 10 years and James had completely recovered her memories and is now close friends with Mary Ann, which later turns into crush then has finally decided to confess to her during Christmas. Cast *Len Venefsukja as James Riego *Hannah Kahoko as Mary Ann Lucero *Francisco Monte Claro as Dr. Emanuel Lucero *Barbara Toledo as Dr. Adriana Lucero = Mary Ann’s mother who is also a doctor. *Henry Liu as Marcelino “Marcelo” Riego = James father *Mylene Fernandez as Isabelle Riego = James mother *Geneva Gonzales as Shirley = James’s girlfriend later ex-girlfriend. *Alexandra Iverson as Jade Lucero = Mary Ann’s younger sister who is diagnose of leukemia and later died during Christmas. Part 2 Sypnosis Marie (Aya Sterling) and Michael (Jason Isidro) is childhood best friends but ever since childhood through adulthood they never get along much. Their families the Fuentabella and the Brenner is once friends but later become rivals because of reputations. One day the Sebastian family had decided to move far away from the Brenner family but unfortunately the Brenner family is also in the same town that they moved in and this had continued the quarrel and rivalries between families. Cast *Jason Isidro as Michael Sebastian Fuentabella *Aya Sterling as Marie Antoinette dela Silva Brenner *Sylvia Delgado as Lorena Fuentabella *Penelope San Miguel as Ramona Brenner *Samuel Delos Reyes as Edward Fuentabella *Marco Gonzales as Ronaldo “Ronnie” Brenner *Laura Flores as Ignacia “Esme” Fuentabella *Sylvia Santiago as Ernestina “Tina” Brenner *Daniel Arce as Danillo Fuentabella *Cairo Wilson as Mario Brenner *Lucia Smith as Margaret dela Silva Brenner *Rose Padilla as Mia Camille Sebastian Fuentabella *Dennis Hartmann as Marco Sebastian Fuentabella *Nathan Burnhurst as David dela Silva Brenner *Kyle Sony as Kevin Sebastian Fuentabella *William Ramos as Daniel dela Silva Brenner *Yna Madison as Claudia Sebastian Fuentabella *Rose Hyland as Lucy dela Silva Brenner *Adrian Zapate as Adrian Sebastian Fuentabella *Sam Henderson as Irene dela Silva Brenner *Alexandra Iverson as Sofia Sebastian Fuentabella *Diana Torres as Julia dela Silva Brenner Part 3 Synopsis Two organizations called Seconds and Minutes are on a race to get an important diamond that belongs to the Empires before Christmas, so both organizations have to sent their best agents, Dylan (Daniel Uena) and Aya (Aoi Matusura) for the Seconds organization while Eva (Sandy Hyland) and (Gabriel Sterling) for the Minutes organization. Cast *Daniel Uena as Dylan *Sandy Hyland as Eva *Gabriel Sterling as Jack *Aoi Matusura as Aya *Bartolome Cruz as Jupiter *Daniel Arce as Zeus Part 4 Synopsis Gabe Alejandro’s (Sam Fuentes) parents had planned to celebrate their Christmas and New Year’s Day at his grandmother’s house in the province. After a couple of days of staying at his grandmother’s house Gabe had met a girl name Alona (Miriam Dominguez) who is somewhat mysterious to Gabe, not knowing that Alona is a ghost who wanted to get the happiness that she didn't get when she was alive. Cast *Sam Fuentes as Gabe Alejandro *Miriam Dominguez as Alona Buenacer *Corazon Enriquez as Magdalena Alejandro *Alvaro Gonzalez as Emanuel “Manuel” Alejandro *Queenie Zamora as Yvette Alejandro *Yasmin Green as Maybelline “Mabel” Alejandro Awards 18th BGF Awards 2013 Best Rising Film Actor = Sam Fuentes = Won Best Rising Film Actress = Miriam Dominguez = Nominated